Florescence of the Heart
by SilverChelle
Summary: I hope to make this a collection of Sheelos oneshots. In some, they'll be dating; in some, they won't be--it just depends on whatever I feel like writing. Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any char's involved. I'd love reviews. XD Thanks! -SC
1. Midnight Dose

**Midnight Dose**

_Rustle._

I awoke suddenly and lay still, unsure of what I had heard. There had been a noise… What was going on? Cautiously, ever so cautiously, I slid my eyes open a crack and peered in the general direction where I had heard the noise. To my surprise, I saw a familiar person climbing through my window.

"Zelos?" I said incredulously, opening my eyes all the way.

The redhead froze and smiled sheepishly. A shaft of ethereal moonlight illuminated his guilty face, but, man, was he hot.

"Hey, Sheena," he said, and he quietly shut the window and came over to my bed. He stood next to it with his hands in his baggy pants' pockets, looking down at me.

Groggily, I rubbed my eyes with sleepy fists and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Zelos, what are you doing here?" I asked confusedly, feeling sluggish as one tends to feel in the middle of the night. "It's too o'clock in the morning."

Zelos took ahold of one of my hands and squeezed it.

"Sorry, honey," he said apologetically. "I was having a bad day, and I needed to see you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"It couldn't wait?" I questioned tartly.

Zelos chuckled, shaking his head.

"No," he admitted. "I needed my midnight dose of Sheena."

I chuckled as well and smiled.

"We all need those once in a while, don't we?" I joked. "I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or disturbed, though."

Zelos bent down and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I'd personally go with 'flattered,' " he teased.

My skin tingled pleasantly, and I yawned.

"Sorry," my friend said. "Just go back to sleep, okay? And I'll be gone by the time you wake up."

"Oh, okay," I said, though I was still trying to process his words.

I was silent as the man climbed over me to the wall side of the bed, and he crawled under the covers. Smoothly, he snaked an arm around me and snuggled me close into him, and with his free hand he stroked my hair.

"Well," I remarked while I was still partly conscious. "I guess after a month of being with you, I should expect the unexpected."

"Mm-hmm," Tethe'alla's ex-Chosen murmured.

He continued to stroke my cheek, and I gently began to slip away into the peaceful expanses of slumber.

"Zelos?" I susurrated suddenly.

"Yeah?"

I struggled to remember the message I wished to relay.

Oh, yeah.

"You don't have to leave…"

"That's tempting, dear," he replied. "But I have somewhere to be in the morning—I have a lovely date with the His Royal Pain in my A—, the king."

"Oh," I breathed.

"Go to sleep, Sheena," Zelos said softly, and I was helpless to obey as my heavy eyelids blatantly refused to stay open.

But there was one more thing I was curious about.

"Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just use the front door?" I asked thickly.

Zelos chuckled.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now, would it?" he joshed.

"Mm…" I breathed.

And, finally, I drifted off to sleep in my lover's arms.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading. I don't know where each chapter will go since I just want to make this a collection of oneshots about mah two fave characters in the game.

P.S. My computer, at this moment, cannot handle the editing feature of FanFiction, and my stories therefore may contain more smushed-together words than usual, and my title won't always center.

Anyway, bye.

-SC


	2. 4ever

**4ever**

"Just a minute!" I called, responding to a knock at my front door.

_Who could that be?_ I wondered. Had I forgotten some sort of appointment?

Curiously, I stood from the couch, where I had been reading a letter, and I went to open the door. My eyebrows shot up when I saw who was on the other side of the arch.

"Hey, Zelos," I said.

"Hey, honey," he smiled, and he ducked down to kiss my cheek.

"What's up?" I asked, stepping aside.

Zelos shrugged and came inside.

"Nothing much," he replied. "I just came to see you. Is that okay?"

I gave him a strange look.

"Zelos, don't be stupid," I said bluntly. "Yes, it's okay if you visit me. We're not having a no-see relationship, are we?"

The redhead chuckled.

"You don't mince words, dear, do you?" he teased.

I blushed slightly and shut the door. While my back was turned to Zelos, he grabbed me around the middle and pulled me to him. The feel of his hot breath on my cheek sent goosebumps down my spine, and I shivered.

"I missed you, Sheena," the man whispered close to my ear.

"Zelos, you saw me yesterday," I retorted.

"I know," he went on. "And ever since I left, I've been thinking about you."

Warmth seeped into my cheeks, more so than before.

"Well," I admitted reluctantly. "I guess I missed you too."

Zelos turned me around, lifted my chin with his fingers, and touched his warm mouth to mine. For a few moments, we stood, kissing away, but then I stopped for air.

"That was a nice hello," I said, sighing in delight, and I hugged Zelos' neck and leaned into him happily. "I never get tired of those."

"All just part of my natural charm," Zelos said cheekily, wrapping his arms around me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," I said flatly.

"Just be awestruck," he commanded.

Laughing, I pulled apart from my friend and went over to my couch to clean up my materials. I picked up the letter I had been immersed in and stuffed it back into the envelope. Eh—a few wrinkles wouldn't change the meaning of the words inside. I tossed my pen and stack of unused paper—which I had planned on using to reply with—onto an end table and turned back to Zelos, who had made himself comfortable in a corner of my couch.

"What's that?" he asked, glancing at the envelope in my hands.

I placed said envelope in the drawer of said end table and sat down cross-legged next to Zelos.

"It's just a letter," I said dismissively.

The redhead's face was carefully blank, and I felt uneasy, especially when he said, "Who's it from?"

"Feeling nosey?" I asked, not liking where this was going. "It's from Lloyd."

Zelos furrowed his brow.

"And why would Lloyd be writing to you?" he asked with some sort of unpleasant undertone.

I frowned and stated the obvious, "Because we're friends. He visited me a few days ago, too."

Oops.

Wrong thing to say.

Zelos narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Oh, really?" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest irately.

"Zelos, why _would_ I tell you?" I snapped. "Every time I so much as _mention_ Lloyd, you get angry."

The man seemed to ponder this for a second, and his face became more clouded as moments passed. Finally, he said, "I think it's important to know if _my _girlfriend is spending time _alone _with other boys."

Angrily, I stiffened and stood from the couch, and Zelos followed suit.

_Keep cool_, I told myself. _Keep your temper in check_.

Like that was going to happen. Zelos knew how to push all the wrong buttons, and his next comment drove me over the edge.

"Obviously, you prefer the company of another man," he said, his voice low and lethal.

Temper out of check.

"Zelos!" I shouted. "Why do you always do this? You should have figured out that you're the only one I want when I told you that. And maybe, just maybe, all those times I kissed you could be a tip off, too. But, no."

I prodded him in the chest with a violent finger.

"You're too thick to figure it out, aren't you? I'm allowed to talk _and_ spend time with other boys and still be with you. I'm _not_ your property, and if you think you can take away all my independence by being with me, then you're wrong. I can do whatever I want. I don't need you telling me what to do when everyone else already tries to."

I felt hot tears prick my eyes, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Zelos, you're so _stupid_ sometimes," I said in a slightly wobbly voice.

Zelos' face was still a little angry too, but it was pale now as well. I couldn't take this anymore! With a sob, I turned and stalked off to my room and slammed my door behind me.

I slid down against the wall next to the closed door and hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed into them. 'Emotional turmoil' would be the best-fitting description of me at the moment.

For some time I cried quietly, and Zelos did not disturb me once.

_He probably left_, I thought sadly.

I was no longer angry with him, and I just wanted to make up. I could never stay mad at him, anyway—I loved him too much.

Sniffling, I wiped my eyes one last time and noticed a folded piece of paper on my floor. I wondered what it was, and I carefully picked it up and opened it.

A small note had been inscribed inside.

_I'm sorry._

_Zelos & Sheena 4ever._

Luv ya. A heart encircled the words, and I smiled inside. A stray tear of happiness splattered onto the paper, staining the message. Zelos must have slid the paper under my door, but when? And was he still here?

Cautiously, so as not to attract any possible attention, I opened my door and crept into the main room. However, my heart sank when I saw that the room was empty. A quick check of the bathroom showed it to be empty as well, and I sighed noiselessly. But, oh, well. I couldn't expect him to stay just because I silently wished him to.

_Creak._

My heart leapt when I heard a noise coming from my porch. Could that mean…

Hopeful, I padded softly to my porch and was overjoyed to see Zelos sitting on my porch steps. He didn't turn around when I came, and I was anxious to go any further. But—wait. I couldn't be scared to confront him.

So I slowly sat down beside him. His hands were positioned conveniently on the porch floor, and I hesitantly took one and held it tight

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you, Zelos," I said quietly. "I shouldn't have, and I'll try to keep my temper, if you're still not mad at me."

Zelos looked at me. I turned my head and met his eyes.

"It's okay, Sheena," he said, smiling. "But you're not the one who should apologize. Did you get my note?"

A small smile tugged at my lips, and I nodded slightly.

"Good," my friend replied. "And I really am sorry. Heheh—I guess I do tend to get jealous, so I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "It's kind of flattering, really."

Zelos chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said, and then he asked, "Together 4ever?"

A slow smile dawned on my face, and I leaned my head on Zelos' shoulder.

"4ever," I agreed, and Zelos rested his head on mine.

I was so lucky to have this redheaded idiot, and I really did hope our feelings lasted forever. I couldn't imagine not being with him. He was my love.

My sempiternal love.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading. XD


	3. Veez Aw Wiwwy Good

**Disclaimer: **I steel do not own ze works of ze gaime Tales of Symphonia.

**Veez Aw Wiwwy Good!**

_Scrape!_

_Boom!_

_Bang!_

_Smash!_

Every noise seemed an explosion in my aching head. I silently willed them away--unsuccessfully, of course. Turning over in my bed with a groan, I covered my head with my pillow and attempted to catch a few more winks. Couldn't a girl get some sleep around here?

Apparently, I could not, and I at last forced myself to roll out of bed and get dressed. Breakfast was simple this morning—a few bites of toast—and I sluggishly moved to finish. What was wrong with me today? I didn't feel very well, that was for sure. I probably just had a common cold, something I was usually not susceptible to. I guess everyone's immune system goes down once in a while. But I could handle it. A few sniffles were not going to keep Sheena the Summoner from her duties of the day!

Wishing I felt this epic inside, I sighed noiselessly and chewed a little more cardboard-tasting toast.

Whole Grain Toast a la Cardboard.

XXX

As the day passed, I felt steadily worse. I completed all necessary tasks anyway, such as attending defense training and standing in at a village meeting. I didn't participate much, but no one noticed. This was one example of a time I was thankful not to stand out. Stealth was my quality-trait, and sometimes it saved my life.

Back at home, I was relieved to crawl into bed and sleep away the night. It was an atypically heavy slumber, filled with strange vivid dreams, and when I awoke the next morning, the sun was shining into my window at a rather high angle.

Oh, no. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning! Only twice or thrice before had I slept in so late, and they weren't fun times. I would never be able to fall asleep tonight now…

Dejectedly, I got up and performed various tasks.

Make Bed.

Get Dressed.

Look at Breakfast.

Don't Eat Breakfast.

Brush Teeth.

Stumble to Couch.

Lie down.

…

My feet did indeed act of their own accord and took me to my soft couch, where I wrapped myself up in a blanket and almost immediately dozed off. I slept away much of the afternoon, and the sun was low in the sky when I heard a loud _crash!_ What was it?

The crash came again, and again, and I pulled myself out of my sleepy reverie. The noise became clearer so that I recognized it as a simple knock on my front door.

It took a moment to register that I should respond to the overly-persistent knock, and I called out, "Just a minute!"

Somehow, I got to my feet, smoothed back my hair, and padded over to the door. Reaching for the knob, I struggled to turn it. It opened after some work, and I found myself face-to-face with Tethe'alla's ex-Chosen.

"Zelos?" I said in wonder.

He gave me a one-cornered, dashing smile, and I found myself smiling back.

"H…y…bnshee…i…cm…t…see…y…bcs…i…tht…y…mssd…me," he said, but his words were so foggy to me, and my head swam.

"Huh?" I articulated.

I cleared my head as best as I could in order to understand him.

His thin lips were turned down in a frown, and his blue eyes studied me.

"Sheena, are you okay?" he asked. "You don't look so hot."

I scowled. This man was ruining any chance of sleep I had right now. Why did he have to come interrupt me?

"What do you want, Zelos?" I asked crossly.

He asked slowly, "Can I…come in?"

"I guess so," I answered.

I stepped aside to let him in, and I seated myself in a kitchen chair, not feeling up to standing. Zelos spotted a tray on my counter, and his eyes lit up like a child's at the treat inside (a pile of soft, day-old chocolate chip cookies).

"Can I have one?" he asked.

I nodded, and he happily picked one up and bit into it.

"Feez aw wiwwy good," he said in approval.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled a little and leaned my face against my hand, putting my elbow on the table. Zelos grabbed a few more cookies and came to sit diagonally from me.

"Did you make these?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"You can have as many as you want," I granted. "I don't feel like eating them. I already tried to eat some of the cookie dough, and that was a mistake."

Zelos scrutinized my face, and he put his chin in his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I said. "I just feel a little off. Why are you here?"

He shrugged.

"I wanted to see you," he said. "It's been weeks, and I missed you. Can I hang out for a while, or do you feel too sick?"

"You can stay," I relented. "For a while, I guess. I'm really tired, so sorry if I'm being a bad hostess."

"You can be my hostess any day, honey," he grinned. "Even if you've got the plague."

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

Thirsty, I got up, intent on pouring a glass of water, but I barely made it past the table because I suddenly felt lightheaded.I concentrated on the growing sensation of dizziness in my head. Squeezing my eyes shut against the pain that accompanied the feeling, I pressed a hand to my forehead and swayed dangerously.

"Sheena?"

With a short gasp, I collapsed into Zelos' open arms. He lifted me up with a grunt and held me close while I shook in his arms. When the pain subsided enough for me to speak, I whimpered, "Zelos, I don't feel good."

"I know," he said kindly. "Have you been like this all day?"

"Yeah," I whispered, hiding my face in his shoulder. "And yesterday. I thought it was just a cold."

"Hmm," my friend said. "I don't think this is a cold…How about I stay here and take care of you for now, okay?"

"No, Zelos," I refused. "I definitely don't feel up to having someone here while I'm like this. Just put me down somewhere, and I'll be fine. I can take it."

"I don't think so," he said. "I'm staying."

"Fine."

I was secretly glad not to be left alone.

Zelos carried me to my previous place on the couch after I told him I didn't want to go to my bed. Gently lowering me onto the piece of furniture, he placed my head on a fluffy pillow and pulled my blanket up over me.

"Have you ever been pampered before?" he asked teasingly.

"No," I said weakly. "I don't plan on it, either."

"Too bad," he said playfully. "Because today you're receiving the special attention of your favorite man of Tethe'alla."

I groaned a little.

"I just want to sleep," I said. "I feel like I'm dying."

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, thanks," I replied.

"Okay," he said. "I'll let you be for now, but if there's anything you need, let me know."

"Mm-hmm…"

To sleep I fell, tossing and turning and waking often as nightmares hovered on the edge of my consciousness. Several times I woke crying out, and Zelos came to soften my whimpers and hush away my fears. His warm, soothing hands stroked my forehead and massaged my scalp, easing slightly my pain. With his patience and caring, he was able to coax me back to sleep every time.

Sometime toward late, late evening, I awoke shivering. I was chilled to the bone.

"Zelos?" I called out softly, abandoning my attempts to stick it out alone.

Hearing my almost inaudible voice, my friend came to my side.

"What is it?" he asked, watching me with pleasant blue eyes, those eyes that could knock three thousand girls off their feet and into the ocean.

Hugging myself, I chattered, "I'm r-really cold."

"I'll get you another blanket," he said, and he instead returned with two.

He laid them over me, and I snuggled up into them.

"Thanks," I murmured, drifting off.

When I awoke next, it was dark in the living room save for a lamp nearby and the light of a fire, which Zelos must have built. Feeling a little clear, I sat up slowly and looked around. Zelos was stretched out comfortably on my loveseat, looking like a languid feline. Firelight danced in his eyes, but when he saw me sit up, he caught my eye and smiled, losing his faraway expression.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay," I said evasively. "Um—"

I bit my lip and broke off.

"_Um_ what?" Zelos prompted gently.

"Uh, will you, uh, bring me a glass of water?" I forced out.

Zelos smiled a little at my inability to ask for assistance, and he soon came back with the desired object. After taking a few small sips, I let the redhead take the glass and set it on an end table. He came back to sit near my middle.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he said. "You don't have to be so hesitant to ask for something."

"I _hate_ asking for help," I scowled. "I can do things myself."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's okay to need help, you know," he replied.

I nodded, knowing he was right.

I blinked back to reality when a gentle hand felt my forehead and neck.

"_You_ are still very feverish, dear," Zelos informed me.

"I know," I said miserably. "And I'm still cold, too."

"I don't think you have any more blankets," Zelos chuckled.

I shook my head, confirming his words. He looked at me.

"Do you want some body heat?" he offered.

My eyes widened.

"Uh," I said uncertainly.

"It won't mean anything," he assured me. "I just want to help warm you up."

"O-okay," I stuttered unsurely.

Zelos crept under my covers and took me in his arms carefully, lying on his side. I quietly surrendered to his warmth and closed my eyes against his chest. His fingers swept my hair from my face, giving me more space to breathe, and I finally felt like maybe I could sleep warmly.

"Thank you, Zelos," I breathed. "You've been really helpful all evening."

"That's what friends are for," he said.

I heard the smile in his voice when he teased, "If you feel like throwing up, though, give me a heads up so I don't get splattered in Sheena Stew."

"Shut up," I said with a muffled voice.

He laughed quietly.

Warmth, warmth; sweet, sweet warmth…

Ahh…

"Sheena?" Zelos said softly before I left this world.

"Hmm?"

"I ate all your cookies."

"Zelos!"

Now it was my turn to laugh before the beckons of slumber swirled me away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahh... My first Sheelos short in a _very_ long time. It's really not that well put together or perfectly in character. It could be a lot better, so don't worry about reviews. I just _needed_ to write something. It's one of those days. Thanks for reading. :)

-SC


End file.
